


howl and you shall receive (puppy eyes don't work)

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale, Zoo, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Peter isn't quite sure how and when he agree to chaperone Stiles' class zoo trip, but he suspects a lot of whining and huge brown, glistening eyes were involved. Maybe even a threat that Stiles would die if Peter didn't go along.





	howl and you shall receive (puppy eyes don't work)

Peter isn't quite sure how and when he agree to chaperone Stiles' class zoo trip, but he suspects a lot of whining and huge brown, glistening eyes were involved. Maybe even a threat that Stiles would die if Peter didn't go along.

 

He’s such a little drama queen, Peter’s little fox, and Peter is usually quite proud when he sees Stiles take it out on Derek or Cora or Talia or anybody, really.

 

But not as much when it's used against him. Because Stiles is his weakness and the imp knows it and uses it well.

 

Peter would also like to state that he isn’t any good with children other than Stiles, but then Stiles isn’t quite like other kids. Scott is easy enough since he’s been around Peter a bit now, and Lydia needs no chaperone to tell her how to behave. Jackson “the poophead” Whittemore makes himself scarce when he notices Peter and throws a fit until his parents come collect him.

 

All the others look up at him with a sort of awed nervousness that makes Peter a bit uncomfortable.

 

That said, for the most part it’s an easy job. Stiles goes back and forth between holding onto Peter and looking at the enclosures with his friends, listening avidly to his teacher telling the class about all the animals.

 

But then they reach the wolves.

 

There’s six of them and neither looks ill to Peter, but they certainly don’t belong here, and Stiles knows it, too.

 

“How could you?! Let them out! Let them out!” he cries, fingers twisted around the steel bars.

 

He smells of rage and heartbreak and he’s halfway to shifting. Peter pries his fingers free and picks him up, unmindful of the sharp nails prickling at his skin. He holds the fox’s head to his neck as he walks away from the group to hide Stiles’ glowing eyes and give him some space to calm down. Hopes that his scent will stop him from changing completely.

 

Some of other kids have started crying, too, but Peter lets other adults take care of them.

 

“I know, Stiles, I know. Shh, we’ll fix it,” he whispers into the boy’s ear over and over.

 

He can’t remember the last time Stiles was so upset.

 

It’s several long minutes before Stiles calms down enough to breathe. He stares at Peter with watery, red eyes, his breath still hitching when he asks, “Really? You’ll fix it for me?”

 

“Of course I will,” Peter promises as he kisses the tears away. “I’ll fix it all.”

 

A little breaking and entering is honestly low on the list of things Peter would do for the boy.

 

\---

 

There's a clipping in the paper the next day mentioning how six wolves have mysteriously escaped in the middle of the night. The police suspect foul play, as there was a huge, gaping hole in the enclosure's fence, and how the hell were they supposed to get through the gate without help?

 

Peter shows it to Stiles later when they're away from Talia and her scolding, left the house on the excuse of taking a walk in the Preserve. Stiles yips in happiness and smooches Peter's cheek multiple times, the kisses quickly turning into wet licks as he shifts into a fox in his happiness.

 

Face wet with slobber, Peter pushes Stiles away with a laugh, watches him run circles around Peter. The kit barks, a high pitched sound, runs up to butt Peter’s leg and quickly bounces away, lowering the front half of his body as he wiggles his butt, inviting Peter to play.

 

Ridiculous little thing.

 

Just as Peter is about to set off into a run and play some tag with the kit, he hears howling.

 

It’s not werewolves, certainly none he knows, but he still thinks he recognizes the sound. He’s proven right when the wolves he freed last night show up, one by one, joining Peter and Stiles in the clearing.

 

They must have heard Stiles making a ruckus.

 

They also seem to be in a playful mood, which means all the more fun for the little fox who, quite recklessly, runs up to the wolf closest to him and encourages it to play with him much like he did with Peter a moment ago.

 

None of the animals seems intent to harm Stiles, so Peter doesn’t interfere, instead just stands close by and watches, making sure the little fox doesn’t annoy any of the wolves too much. He does get roped into playing some when Stiles pulls at his pants and whines.

 

They play tag for a while until the wolves take off and Peter has to take Stiles back. Or face Talia's wrath.

 

They’ve been out longer than they should have anyway, judging by the growling of Stiles’ stomach.

 

As they leave, Stiles snaps out a couple of yip-howls, and the wolves respond much to his delight.

 

The happiness gets somewhat curbed when Talia catches them sneaking back home and catches the scent of wolves. She must have known beforehand, though, or at least suspected, because she’s only grown angrier.

 

“What were you thinking?” she rounds on Peter, “Do you realize how stupidly reckless this was? You could have put all of us in danger, Peter! Over a few zoo wolves!

 

Peter says nothing to that. What’s done is done and he has no intention of apologizing. He made sure he wouldn’t get caught first, Talia should know that. And while he did the right thing, it’s more important that he made Stiles happy.

 

Talia obviously knows him well enough that she sighs tiredly after giving him a long look.

 

Stiles doesn’t know that the scolding is done though and slips between Peter and his sister, staring at Talia all teary-eyed.

 

"It's my fault, Aunt Tali! I asked Peter to do it! Don't be mad at him!" he begs, tugging at her blouse with hands streaked with dirt.

 

Talia sighs again and pats Stiles’ head, then looks back to Peter.

 

"Honestly, the things you do for that boy of yours. I need to start putting you on a leash,” she bends down to plant a kiss on Stiles’ forehead. "Next time come to me first. We could have done it in a legal, safe way. Now go wash up, you both reek.”

 

 


End file.
